4ma leciono
3ma leciono - 5ma leciono (한국어로 번역하는 중; 도와 주고 싶으면 편집해서 하고 싶은 대로 해주세요 ^^) *예문듣기 *예문듣기 (2) *예문듣기 (3) *예문듣기 (4) *대화 *음식 *대화 (2) **** Lesson 04 - Quaresma Leciono ********************************************* Vortifado(어휘 늘리기) ----------------------------------------------------- -in- (여성형) : yunino (girl), kavalino (mare), hanino (hen). -ul- (남성형) : yunulo (boy), kavalulo (stallion), hanulo (cock). 여러분은 현재 한정된 단어만을 알고 있어 어휘에 상당한 부담이 있을 것이다. 하지만 이도는 단지 접사를 갖다붙임으로써 당신이 논리적으로 어휘 실력을 확장할 수 있게 해 줄 것이다. 예를 들어 '젊은 사람/젊은이'라는 뜻을 나타내는 'yuno'를 남성형 접사 -ul-를 붙여 'yunulo'라고 바꾸면 '소년' 또는 '청년'이라고 만들 수 있다. 접사 '-ul-'는 사람이나 동물을 나타내는 모든 명사에 붙임으로써 '남성/수컷'으로 만들 수가 있다. (예)katulo ('kato'에서 유래) - 수고양이 hundulo ('hundo'에서 유래) - 수캐 여기에 상응하는 여성형 접사는 -in-을 쓸 수가 있다. (예)yunino - 소녀, katino 암고양이), hundino - 암캐 등 연습을 좀 더 해 보자. filio - 어린이, filiulo - 아들, filiino - 딸, kuzo - 사촌, kuzulo - 남자 사촌, kuzino - 여자 사촌, sekretario - 비서, sekretariulo - 남자 비서, sekretariino - 여비서, doktoro - 의사, doktorulo - 남자 의사, doktorino - 여의사 필요할 때에는, 접두사 ge-를 갖다붙여서 통성(남성+여성)을 나타낼 수 있다. geavi - 조부모, gefilii - 어린이들/아들(들)과 딸(들) 단 '부모'를 나타낼 때는 예외적으로 'gepatri'라고 하지 않고 'genitori'라고 쓴다. /알아두기/ 이도(Ido)에서는, 영어나 다른 유럽어와 달리 보통 성별(性)을 구별하지 않는다. 굳이 특정인이나 동물 따위의 성별을 명확하게 나타내고 싶을 경우에 -ul- 또는 -in-을 쓸 것을 요구한다. 불필요할 때까지도 굳이 불편하게 접사를 붙여 쓰지는 말도록 하자. ※ 또한 다른 좋은 이도 사전을 참고하면 이도의 '접사'에 대한 모든 리스트를 볼 수 있을 것이다.(->IFA31/32) Vortaro:----------------------------------------------------------------------- avan - ~ 앞에, butiko - 가게, che - (건물, 상점, 집 등의 장소) ~에; ~으로, dentisto - 치과의사, familio fa-MI-lyo(마지막 io는 한 음절로 취급하므로 강세는 mi에 있다) - 가족, frukto - 과일, karno KARR-no(가운데의 r 발음은 이탈리아 어나 스페인어처럼 /ㄹ르/이렇게 혀를 굴려서 발음한다) - 고기, karno-vendisto - 정육점 주인, hundulo - 수캐, katino - 암고양이, kavalino - 암말; 어미말, kavalulo - 종마; 수말, kirko KIRR-ko(r발음은 karno에서 처럼 굴려서 한다) - 교회, ma - 그러나, mediko - doctor, musino - mouse (female), musulo - 수컷 쥐, nur - 단지; 오로지, preferas - 선호한다, staciono - 역, ruro RU-rro(뒤의 ro도 역시 굴려서 /루ㄹ로/처럼 발음한다) - 시골; 변방, spozino - 배우자, spozulo - 남편, urbo URR-bo - 시내; 번화가, vendas - 판매한다, vendisto - 파는 사람, yunino - 소녀, yunulo - 소년; 젊은이 Exempli:----------------------------------------------------------------------- 메리는 소녀이다 - Mary esas/es yunino. 찰스는 소년이다 - Charles esas/es yunulo. 그는 수캐를 가지고 있다 - Ilu havas hundulo. 사과는 과일이다 - Pomo esas/es frukto. 나는 단지 암고양이를 산다 - Me nur kompras katino. 나는 시내에 자주 간다 - Me ofte iras a la urbo. 나는 치과에 자주 간다(che la dentisto: 치과의사의 곳,장소 = 치과) - Me ofte iras che la dentisto. 정육점 주인이 고기를 판다 - La karno-vendisto vendas karno. 알란은 병원에 있다(che la mediko: 의사의 집, 장소, the doctor's = 병원) - Alan esas/es che la mediko. 나는 그것을 병원에서 사지 않는다 - Me ne kompras olu che la mediko. 당신의 남편은 잭이라고 불린다 - Vua spozulo nomesas Jack. 나의 부인은 가게에 가고 있다 - Mea spozino iras a la butiki. 오늘 레슬리는 가게에 간다 - Hodie Lesley iras a la butiki. 그녀는 가족을 위해 고기를 사고 있다 - Elu kompras karno por la familio. 어미말(암말)은 시골에 있지 않다 - La kavalino ne esas/es en la ruro. 그는 시내에서 종마를 팔고 있다 - Ilu vendas la kavalulo en la urbo. 폴은 고기를 좋아하지만 로저는 생선을 더 좋아한다 - Paul prizas karno, ma Roger preferas fisho. 나는 내 생선을 청과물상점에서 사지 않는다 (che la frukto-vendisto: greengrocer's, 과일판매원의 집= 청과물상점, 과일가게) - Me ne kompras mea fisho che la frukto-vendisto. 그 교회는 역전 번화가에 있다. - La kirko esas/es en la urbo avan la staciono. 나는 당신을 위해 흰 쥐와 갈색 쥐를 산다. - Me kompras blanka musino e bruna musulo por vu. 소유 나타내기:--------------------------------------------------------------------- 한국어에서는 소유를 나타내는 대표적인 방법으로 '누구'의 '무엇'을 쓰는데, 일단 이도는 우리말과 비교하기보단 인도유럽어족 계열의 언어와 비교하면 그 편리함을 더 잘 알 수 있다. 예를 들어, 우리가 익숙해져 있는 '영어'를 보면, 로저가 책 한 권을 소유하고 있다(Roger owns a book, 로저의 책)는 말을, 1) Roger's book 2) The book of Roger 이런 식으로 나타낼 수 있고, 나의 부인이 고양이를 소유하고 있다(My wife has a cat, 나의 부인의 고양이)는 말을, 1) My wife's cat 2) The cat of my wife 이렇게 두 가지로 표현할 수가 있다. 하지만 이도에서는 소유를 나타내는 방법을 단 한 가지만 기억하면 된다. 영어의 'of'와 상응한다고 할 수 있는 'di'를 사용하면 된다. (불어나 스페인어의 'de'를 생각하면 쉽게 기억할 수 있다!) 영어의 the book of Roger에서 처럼, 대부분의 유럽어가 그렇듯이 대상을 앞에 두고 소유인을 'di'와 함께 붙여 뒤에서 수식하는 꼴로 나타낼 수 있다. 가령, '피터의 책'이라고 할 경우 'la libro di Peter', '나의 부인의 고양이'라고 할 경우엔 'la kato di mea spozino'라고 하면 된다. Exempli(예문):-------------------------------------------------- 메리의 개 - La hundo di Mary. 피터의 집 - La domo di Peter. 소녀의 고양이 - La kato di la yunino. 고양이의 고기 - La karno di la kato. 그 개의 고기(개고기가 아니고, 그 개가 소유하고 있는 고기!) - La karno di la hundo. 메리의 고양이 - La kato di Mary. 메리의 책 - La libro di Mary. 나의 남편의 컵 - La taso di mea spozulo. 그 소년들의 가족 - La familio di la yunuli. 그 가족의 먹을 것(음식) - La manjajo di la familio. 그 소년의 개 - La hundo di la yunulo. 그 의사의 가족 - La familio di la mediko. 그 교사의 집 - La domo di la instruktisto. 이 학교의 여자 아이들 - La yunini di ca skolo. 필립의 고양이 - La kato di Philip. 양(quantity)을 나타내기:---------------------------------------------------------------------- 영어의 'of'는 소유를 나타내는 뜻 이외에도 사물의 양을 나타낼 때 쓰기도 하는 반면, 이도에서는 소유를 나타내는 전치사와 양을 나타낼 때 쓰는 전치사가 따로 있다. 가령, 영어에서 'a cup of coffee'라는 표현은 분명 '커피의 컵'이 아니라 '한 잔의 커피'이다. 하지만 이도에서는 'di'는 방금 배웠듯이 '소유'를 나타낼 때만 쓰고, '한 잔의 커피', '다량의 책들' 등 양을 나타낼 때는 전치사 'de'를 쓴다. 따라서, '한 잔의 커피'는 'taso "de" kafeo'으로 써야 맞다. 'di'와 'de'는 비슷하지만 각자의 쓰임이 다른 것에 주의하도록 하자! Exempli(예문):-------------------------------------------------- 한 잔의 차. - taso de teo. 그 한 잔의 차. - la taso de te. 메리의 꽃들. -la flori di Mary. 사과 한 상자. - buxo de pomi. 한 잔의 커피. - taso de kafeo. 한 잔의 우유. - glaso de lakto. 한 잔의 물. - glaso de aquo. 한 병의 와인. - botelo de vino. 한 병의 우유. - botelo de lakto. 의사의 가족들. - familio de mediki. 그 치과의사의 한 잔의 커피. - La tasi de kafeo di la dentisti. Vortaro:(단어)----------------------------------------------------------------------- adube - 어디로, askoltas - ~을 듣다 ('ad'를 붙이지 않아도 된다), atraktiva - 매력적인, biro - 맥주, bone - 잘 (부사), botelo - 병, de - ~의 (양), di - ~의 (소유), do - 그래서/그러므로, instruktas - 가르치다, instruktisto - 선생님, skolo - 학교, teo - 차(마시는 차), vino - 와인, ca - 이것의 (형용사), li - 그들 (ilu, elu, olu의 복수형) Exempli(예문):----------------------------------------------------------------------- 그들은 잘 가르친다. - Li instruktas bone. 그녀는 그 소년을 보고 있다. - Elu regardas yunulo. 그녀는 병을 보고 있다. - Elu regardas botelo. 그들은 매우 나쁜 아이들이다. - Li esas/es tre mala yuni. 그 소년은 한 병의 맥주를 가지고 있다. - La yunulo havas botelo de biro. 이 학교의 선생님들은 좋다. - La instruktisti di ca skolo esas/es bona. 그것은 그 선생님의 맥주(한 병) 이다. - Olu esas/es la botelo de biro di la instruktisto. 그 소년과 그 소녀는 맥주를 마시고 있다. - La yunulo e la yunino drinkas la biro. 그들은 듣지 않고 있고, 그러므로 그들은 배우고 있지 않다. - Li ne askoltas e do li ne lernas. 그 매력적인 소녀는 그 나쁜 선생님을 듣고 있지 않다. - La atraktiva yunino ne askoltas la mala instruktisto. Konversado(대화): En la drinkerio drin-KE-ryo ------------------------------------- P: Bon vespero, Mary! Quale vu standas hodie? M: Me standas bone, danko. Quale vu standas? P: Tre bone, danko. M: Adube ni iras? - ( 'To' where are we going? ) P: Ni iras a la drinkerio. La drinkerio nomesas la Nigra Porko. Mea amiki dicas ke olu esas/es tre bona drinkerio. M: Me ne savas ube la Nigra Porko esas. Ube olu esas, Peter? P: Olu esas/es dop la domo di Sioro Jones, la dentisto. M: Me rare iras a ta strado. P: Ho, me ofte iras a ta strado, e me ofte drinkas biro en la Nigra Porko. Ha! Yen ol! Ka vu deziras biro, Mary? M: Ka vu havas pekunio? P: Ho, yes! Hodie me havas pekunio. M: Do, me deziras glaso de biro. Manjaji - Foods(음식):-------------------------------------------------------------- butro - 버터, fabo - 콩, fisho - 생선, flor-kaulo - 컬리플라워, fromajo - 치즈, karno KARR-no - 고기, karoto - 당근, ovo - 달걀, kaulo KAw-lo - 양배추, konfitajo - 쨈, kukombro - 오이, latugo - 양상추, margarino - 마아가린, mustardo - 겨자, onyono - 양파, pano - 빵, pipro - 후추, pizo - 완두콩, rosto-pano - 토스트, salo - 소금, sauco SAw-co - 소스, karno-sauco KARR-no-SAw-co - 고깃국물, sociso - 소시지, sukro - 설탕, supo - 수프, tarto TARR-to - 타트,과일파이, terpomo terr-PO-mo - 감자, tomato - to-MA-to - 토마토, torto TORR-to - 파이, vinagro - 식초, yen - 여기 ~가/들이 있다 Konversado: Exempli ----------------------------------------------------------- 포크 한 개 주세요. - Donez a me forketo. 나는 스푼이 없다. - Me ne havas kuliero. 이 칼은 날카롭지 않다. - Ta kultelo ne esas akuta. 소금 좀 주세요. - Pasigez a me la salo. 그 빵좀 건내주실 수 있으세요? - Kad vu voluntus pasigar la pano? 흑맥주 한병만 주세요. - Adportez a me botelo de nigra biro. 에일 맥주 한 잔 하실래요? - Kad vu deziras glaso de flava biro? 저는 물만 마셔요. - Me drinkas nur aquo. 당신은 술을 안 마시는 사람이세요? - Kad vu esas ne-alkoholisto? 샐러드 좀 드실래요? - Kad vu deziras salado? 여기 괜찮은 양상추가 있어요. - Yen bela latugo. 오일과 식초를 쓰시나요? - Kad vu prenas oleo e vinagro? 여기 후추와 소금이 있어요. - Yen la pipro e la salo. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 금주자(술은 안마시는 사람)은 'anti-alkoholisto' 라고 쓰였으나, 지금은 간단히'ne-alkoholisto' 이라고 쓴다.